


Happy Anniversary, Mrs. and Mrs. Sato

by orphan_account, Raijin Tora (Bronze_Heart)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fancy Dress, Fluff, Lingerie, Married!Korrasami, Sexy, Smut, korra and asami sato, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_Heart/pseuds/Raijin%20Tora





	Happy Anniversary, Mrs. and Mrs. Sato

Find More of Our Korrasami Stories and Drabbles at [turtleduckboatrides.tumblr.com](http://turtleduckboatrides.tumblr.com)

 

It was a quarter after ten in the evening when Korra and Asami stumbled in through the front door of their apartment in the New City Towers, lauging and giggling as their slightly tipsy bodies got tangled up in each other's while they both jostled to be the one who opened the door first, finally collapsing onto the carpet on the inside of their entryway after Asami managed to sneak her left arm under Korra's side and wriggle the door handle until it opened and spilled them both out onto the floor.

After a minute of laughter and loudly 'shushing!' one another (out of consideration for their neighbors across the hall), Asami finally climbed back onto her feet and balanced herself on her high heels by leaning up against the wall of their entry way, her face red from laughter and lack of breath. Grinning as she helped Korra up with one hand, and smoothed down the lines of the satin sheath dress she had worn for the night's celebrations, she wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders as soon as the Water Tribe girl was back on her feet, pulling her close and covering her cheeks with gentle, giggling kisses. "...Happy Second Anniversary, my darling. ... _Again_."

Korra could not stop the laughter bubbling up in her throat, but she fought through it and amidst the fit of giggles she tried to keep an equally giggly Asami quiet as they stumbled up the stairs to their apartment. Her wife beat her to the doorknob and she found herself on the floor as soon as the door opened, though that did not stop the hilarity of the situation. She felt the engineer untangle herself, leaving the Avatar to lay on the floor for a few moments before she sat up, gradually getting to her feet, only to be drawn into a rather lovely embrace. Korra hummed happily, welcoming the attention. Her eyes were warm and affectionate, and she gave Asami her best charming smile before kissing those lovely lips. "Mm... Happy Anniversary, Asami~"

Asami moaned into the kiss, and her long, slender fingers slipped into Korra's elegant up-do braid. Her body, warmed from the wine and the pleasure of the evening, pressed against her wife's through the thin, satiny fabric of their dresses. The scent of the whispery, ocean-spray perfume that hung about Korra's neck and shoulders mixed with the Water-tribe girl's own unique scent and made the green-eyed Republic City girl's head swim. She'd bought Korra that perfume as a birthday present a few months before, and was still tickled whenever Korra chose to wear it. "You smell intoxicating," she whispered into the breathless seconds between their kisses, her long, black lashes fluttering as her green eyes flicked up to Korra's blues and then roamed slowly down her face.

Korra knew wearing the perfume Asami had surprised her with would attract some attention; she'd worn it for that very purpose, and because Asami enjoyed it on her. While the Water Tribe woman wasn't normally one for perfumes, she loved how it affected her wife. A soft, breathy laugh escaped her lips in reply. "And you... smell delicious," Korra purred, nipping lightly at the engineer's lower lip for a moment before pulling back for a breather. Her eyes caught Asami's gaze, momentarily, watching as they took in her facial features. Lips curled into a smirk. "Like what you see?"

"Hmm, let me get a better look..." Asami teased, leaning back for a moment as she slipped her hands down the front of her wife's shoulders and then up the sides of her neck, caressing her cheeks with her fingers. She let her eyes rove slowly across Korra's beautiful, strong features, from her bright eyes to her elegant nose to her generous, sweet lips, round cheeks, and firm, graceful jaw. She was beautiful. She'd always been beautiful to Asami. And tonight she was even lovelier, wearing subtle hints of makeup to accentuate her eyes and a soft coat of dark red lipcolor that set off the bronze tones of her skin. "Yes..." she whispered a moment later, her eyes flicking back up to Korra's lovely eyes. "You are so beautiful, Korra."

Korra's heart swelled in her chest as she watched Asami appraising her. Tonight, Asami didn't have to ask her if she could doll her up - she wanted to look good for their anniversary, and the result had been worth the payoff. The glow in her face and the brightness in her eyes and the extra smile on her lips... all because Korra wore a little makeup for her. And it wasn't like the Avatar didn't like the attention. Korra loved how Asami absolutely doted on her tonight, and it was a real treat to see her so happy. All this praise caused a soft blush to appear in her cheeks. "Good. Because it's all for you," she said softly, smiling somewhat bashfully.

Asami felt her heart flutter at that, and her eyelashes followed suit. A hint of a stronger blush - something more than just the wine - settled into her cheeks, and she shivered all up and down her body. "Well that made me shiver," she said softly, her eyes falling away for a moment and lingering on Korra's lips as she ran the fingers of one hand slowly down the Water Tribe girl's neck and over her shoulders. "... And you know ... I picked out this..." she glanced down at herself and smoothed her hands down her sides and across her round hips. The dress clung to her curves like she was poured into it "... for you."

Korra found herself licking her lips and swallowing what little saliva was in her mouth. "'Sami..." The sight of Asami still managed to take her breath away, even now. It hugged her in all the right places, and during dinner Korra caught herself staring a few times (though of course her wife teased her about it each time). Hearing her lover admitting to this made her melt. The Avatar leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Asami's. "You look so gorgeous, my love," she said with a tender smile.

Asami grinned, glowing under the praise and biting her own, dark-red-painted lower lip when she saw Korra licking her own lips looking her over. Wiggling her eyebrows with a playfully smile, she tossed her purse onto the entryway table beside them and slid the fingers of her right hand down Korra's right arm and wrapped them around Korra's own, interlacing their fingers as she tugged her slowly away from the doorway and further into their apartment. "Mmmm... maybe we should do something about how hot we both look tonight, what do you think?"

A soft shiver trailed down Korra's arm in the wake of Asami's touch. Korra followed her lead, having felt the stirrings of arousal for some time now. She growled low, a soft rumble in her throat. "I think I can certainly agree to that. Does that involve seeing what these clothes will look like on the floor?" There was a hungry look in her eyes as they moved further away from the front door, through the living room, gradually making their way towards the bedroom.

"Mmmm... mayyyyybee...." Asami glanced back over her shoulders at her wife with a flirtatious look from beneath long black lashes, and she smiled teasingly as she led Korra through their kitchen and central hallway and down the short flight of stairs into their den livingroom, letting her hips sway seductively from side to side as she took slow, enticing steps in front of her. Once they reached the living room, the dark-haired girl released Korra's hand skipped across the room to the record player beside their floor lamp and shot Korra a flirty glance as she reached for a vinyl saxophone and piano album that she knew from experience would help encourage the mood. "Think you can handle the candles? There should be at least a dozen of them in the cabinet behind the recliner," she murmured suggestively while she started up the music.

The Avatar grinned. She knew that look anywhere. Of course that didn't stop her eyes from wandering along Asami's backside as they made their way through the apartment, really enjoying those curves. Damn she had a sexy wife . Korra wanted to just pin her against the wall and have her way with her right then, but that wasn't the kind of mood she was in, so she refrained. They made it to the living room with no further delay, Korra stopping right inside the room to watch her wife saunter away from her, catching that gaze and feeling her heart jump up into her throat for a brief moment. Without voicing a response, the Avatar made her way towards the recliner, moving behind it to open up the cabinet and gather up as many candles as she could carry before placing them sporadically throughout the living room. They were already situated in candle holders, so none of the candles were sitting directly on the surface of the bookcase or the coffee table or wherever else she decided to place them. Korra lit each one with a small spark, and once finished, she whirled around.

Once she got the music playing pretty low, Asami slipped across the living room to the balcony window and threw back the shades, opening the sliding glass doors and letting the sound of the ocean surf in. By now, the candles that Korra was lightning were spreading a low-level of illumination throughout their den, and Asami was reaching for the wine cabinet, pulling a pair of fluted goblets and sashaying slowly across the den towards their sumptuous couch, pouring the wine with one hand and then reaching over the back of the couch to hand her lover a glass while she let her body begin to sway to the music. "Come dance with me?" She asked softly, grinning over the brim of her glass as she sipped the rich white, backing slowly towards the balcony.

"Haven't you had enough to drink, sweetie?" Korra teased, though took the offered glass and brought it to her lips for a sip. She'd taken a seat on the couch once she'd finished lighting all the candles, waiting for Asami to join her. Her eyes followed the gentle sway of her lover's hips, finding it impossible to resist. Not wanting to spill the contents of her glass, Korra set it down on the coffee table before following the other woman out onto the balcony. Formal dancing wasn't her strong suit, and stepping on Asami's toes wasn't something she looked forward to, but it didn't feel like Asami really wanted anything too fancy tonight anyway. Her hands found themselves at her wife's waist once she was within reach, telling her with her eyes to take the lead.

"Don't worry, love, I won't drink too much. Trust me, I plan to remember this evening." Asami's eyes danced and glowed in the candlelight as she tugged Korra towards the open balcony window, her hips swaying from side to side as she wound her arms over her wife's strong shoulders and down her back, tugging her body in close to her own even as she dangled her half-empty wine glass from the fingertips of her left hand. As the low-level music filtered through the room Asami pressed her hips gently against Korra's to encourage her to move in time with her own body, and then slowly slid her self up and down against the Water Tribe girl's front, a smile playing across her lips as she watched Korra's face.

The way her lover spoke sent a shiver down Korra's spine. She could feel every point of contact between them, heightening the sensation in her nerves. A soft gasp escaped her lips at the press of Asami's lips against her own, stirring the flame in the pit of her belly as she followed her wife's movement. Elements this was certainly its own form of lovemaking. Who knew dancing could be so sensual? And with the alluring sound of music filtering through the air, the soft glow of candles and the gentle breeze caressing her skin, Korra lost herself in the moment.

The music and the wine, combined with soft candlelight and the sound of the surf behind and beneath them, had created a sexy, intimate atmosphere, and Asami was making the most of it. While her arms slid over Korra's shoulders and her hands stroked down the Avatar's firm, powerful back, the dark-haired girl was slowly and sensually rocking their bodies together in time to the music, her hips pressing up teasingly against Korra's, guiding her wife's body through the slight, swaying steps of their dance. As they moved together, Asami slid her upper body softly and provocatively against her lover's, dragging her breasts gently down Korra's chest and over the other girl's, and pressed her lips against the other girl's exposed right shoulder, nuzzling it gently before kissing her way slowly across the top of her collar and towards her neck.

With the way Asami was bestowing attention on her it was a miracle that Korra's body followed her wife's movements like she was on autopilot. Fingers pressed a little more into the other woman's waist, sliding around to the small of her back, drawing Asami even closer to her. All the teasing was starting to fuel the need growing inside her, and so she returned the favor in kind, trailing her hands down and over the curve of her lover's ass, giving it a firm squeeze. "Mm... 'Sami..." she purred. The soft press of lips on her skin was rather intoxicating.

"Mmmm--!" Asami gave a little moan of surprised delight as Korra's hands found their way to her bottom, and her whole body quivered in Korra's hands as her bronze-skinned wife squeezed her ass, sending tingles of arousal rolling through her body, tightening her nipples, tugging deep inside of her pelvis, sparking a growing warmth deep within her crotch. "Ohhh... Korra...." she groaned whisperingly, her lips quivering against the crook of the Avatar's neck and shoulder as she pressed her chest firmly against the other girl's and rubbed her aching breasts desperately and slowly against Korra's chest. Even after two years of living and loving together, Korra's hunger for her always took Asami's breath away.

Korra smirked, absolutely loving the affect she had on her wife. Even after two years, she could never resist Asami's rear end - the way it felt in her hands, especially when her lover was on top of her when they made love. The tingle between her legs slowly grew into an ache, her hips slowly rocking to try and sate the need that was building. "I want you, Asami," the Avatar growled, her voice heavy with desire. Their dance was becoming less sensual and more 'two bodies writhing against each other' as the air around them became thick with sexual tension.

Asami opened her red, shiny lips and bit down softly on the nook of Korra's neck, moaning slightly as she pressed her bottom back against Korra's hands. "OHhhhh.... Korra. I want you, too..." The feeling of her wife's strong fingers on her bottom was still sending waves of arousal through her, and her breath was beginning to quicken even as she continued to rub herself slowly and tantalizingly against Korra's torso. Kissing her way slowly up the side of Korra's neck, the raven-haired girl nibbled briefly on Korra's earlobe and then whispered softly to her. "The zipper at the back of my dress..."

The reciprocated words sent pleasant shivers down Korra's spine. She was quickly getting hot under the collar the longer this went on. Her eyes squeezed shut, each press of lips on her skin drew out soft, breathy moans. It didn't take much to make the Avatar into putty, so Korra made absolute certain that no one would ever find out this secret, desiring only to share it with Asami. "Mmmm... I'm on it," she breathed, moving her left hand up along Asami's spine, grasping the zipper between thumb and forefinger and tugging it down, revealing a lovely expanse of skin beneath. She made sure to go back and explore Asami's exposed back with her fingers once she was done, enjoying the sounds she made. "Could you get mine too?"

Asami sucked in a soft breath as Korra eased her zipper down, exposing the white expanse of her shoulders and the dark satin of her lingerie to the night air. The sense of being unwrapped sent another shiver rippling through the green-eyed, raven-haired girl, and she squeezed her thighs and bit her own lip to supress a moan as she felt herself growing wet between her thighs. "Ohhhhh... mmmmm.... I'd love to," she replied, breathlessly, to her wife's request, reaching up to Korra's right shoulder, slipping her fingers under the beautiful lace floral clasp there and undoing it, letting the back of the dress slip down and the front slide down between them until it caught between their breasts.

Korra suppressed another growl, loving how every time they stripped each other it was like unwrapping gifts, in a much more sensual and intimate manner. The light breeze barely affected the Avatar's newly exposed flesh, having learned to adjust to it over time thanks to her Airbending training. Her fingers stopped a moment, registering the silky fabric of Asami's lingerie. "Mmm, you were planning this weren't you?" she crooned, pleased with her lover's choice as her fingers traveled lower.

"Ohhhh... for _weeks_ now... mmm...." Asami groaned, her body trembling and a gasp escaping from her mouth as Korra's hands slipped beneath the fabric of her dress, running over the satin of her carefully chosen lingerie. "I knew...." she nuzzled Korra's earlobe, wrapping her mouth around that soft bit of skin and nibbling on it gently as she wriggled her arms free of the shoulders of her dress, "exactly what I was going to do with you tonight, and exactly how turned on I wanted you to be before we did it..." She slipped her shoulders and arms free of the dress and lifted them slowly and seductively over her head, her dress sliding down off of her body and pooling around her legs, revealing the elegant lace and satin garments that her body was wrapped in underneath for her wife to see. She was wearing a cinched satin garter-dress with push up demi-cups and silver net lace front, complete with lace-banded stockings and garders and the hint of a small black lacey thong beneath the dress. Taking a step back she did a little twirl in the elegant 4" heels she was still wearing, teasing her wife with a soft laugh and a flutter of eyelashes. "How well did my planning pay off?" She asked, lowly.

Fingers paused in their descent, and a breath escaped Korra's lips suddenly. "W-weeks?" The idea that Asami had been planning this for so long stirred up her arousal to new heights. She gasped, the sensation of lips and teeth on her earlobe sending pleasurable waves through her body. Her core temperature began to rise, and the dull ache between her legs steadily grew. Asami's attention didn't last long, pulling away so Korra could take in the sight of her as she worked out of that gorgeous dress. And the view took her breath away. " Ohhh, Asami... " Her eyes raked along every inch, and not a single moment was wasted as she silently appraised her wife's choice of lingerie. The Avatar had the power to bend any element in the world but it could never compare to the kind of power Asami had over her right now. The top of her own dress had folded over, giving Asami a nice, lovely view of her ample chest and the faintest hint of the lingerie she herself was wearing. And no matter how many times she licked her lips, her jaw would not move from its place on the floor.

Asami laughed softly, her eyes sparkling with delight. "I'll take it you approve," she murmured. Standing there in the middle of the living room den in nothing but her heels and her lingerie, her cheeks colouring with delight under the unabashed hunger in her lover's eyes as she looked at her, Asami flipped her long, glossy black hair over her shoulder and let her hands wander slowly down her sides and over her hips as she purred and let her own eyes wander across Korra's upper body. She watched the tempting sag of the Water Tribe girl's dress sinking down her chest and revealing what looked like the top of a bit of her own lingerie, and she raised her eyebrows at the teasing display. "Looks like I'm not the only one who came dressed for this party..."

It took a moment to register that Asami was talking at her, and the Avatar's cheeks burned. "Wha-? Oh." Korra grinned sheepishly, but only for a moment. "I, well, I didn't plan it as far in advance as you, but I thought I would treat you. It is our anniversary after all." Her gaze turned playful, smoldering, and she worked her way out of her own dress. Wriggling out of it, she let the fabric fall to the floor in a heap. Beneath the dress she'd worn for the evening was a very elegant corset, the dark material molding to her body like a glove. It accentuated her waist in a very appealing way, her torso covered in floral patterns, framed with black ruffles. She placed a hand on her hip and cocked it, smirking seductively. "The Avatar is full of surprises... Wouldn't you agree?"

Asami's eyebrows hitched up with excitement and delight as the beautiful bronze-skinned girl in front of her wriggled out of her elegant blue and white gown, revealing a delicious lace and satin corset that hugged her curves like a snug glove, pushing those beautiful breasts that Asami was so addicted to up and together, emphasizing the curves of her wide, firm hips, and tapering to a beckoning, tempting triangle that tapered away between her legs. Just watching her wife's beautiful and deliciously gift-wrapped body wriggle its way out of her dress in that get-up made the damp tingle between her legs turn into a wet throb of need, and she even moaned, watching Korra wriggle all around. She shivered all up and down her body. When Korra put her hand on one hip and cocked it out, teasing her, Asami's eyes finally flicked back up to her face, full of fire and hunger.

In two quick steps Asami crossed the distance between then and pushed Korra up against the molded paint surface of the wall behind her, sliding her hands around her shorter wife's tight, trim waist and down over the corseted, satin-covered fullness of her bottom, groaning hungrily as she pressed her lips eagerly against Korra's and kissed her fiercely. "Mmmmm... Korra..." she gasped, her body on fire.

Asami had said earlier that she wanted Korra to be really turned on tonight, and for good reason. While it was true that the bronze-skinned woman hadn't planned this out as far as two weeks like her wife had, she knew that she wanted to treat Asami to some beautiful, delicious lovemaking on their anniversary. Seeing her gorgeous lover wearing something so sexy beneath her dress threatened to tear her heart out of her chest. It created a hunger within her that needed to be sated.

The Avatar found herself moving back until she hit the wall behind her. Her hands roamed greedily along the soft material of Asami's lingerie, feeling her waist, her hips, her back, fueling her desire. Korra kissed back with equal passion, moaning into Asami's mouth as she pressed her ass against those talented hands.

"MMmmph!" Asami groaned into their frenzied kiss, squeezing the muscular fullness of her wife's bottom through the satin pantied seat of her corset and shivering at Korra's touch on her body. Ripples of arousal were racing through her, tightening the spring coil of arousal in her pelvis and flling her with an aching need to be touched, caressed, fondled... and fucked.

Lifting her right leg, Asami pushed her knee and thigh between Korra's thighs and slid up against her wife (taking a moment to drag her satin-covered breasts against Korra's chest as she did so for an extra thrill of sensual stimulation and a moan), until the firm, muscular top of her thigh was pressing against the base of Korra's crotch: the hot, faintly damp spot where the triangle at the base of her corset dissapeared between her legs... "Oh elements, Korra, I want you so badly. "

Korra growled low and hungrily, relishing in the way Asami's fingers squeezed her ass. Over the last couple years Korra had learned Asami enjoyed her ass and her stomach, as well as her arms and shoulders. Anywhere that she could feel the muscles rippling beneath her touch really. It always seemed to amuse her, and Korra took pride in herself for being so physically active.

"Ah! Fuck! Sami..." Korra's breath hitched and she hissed through her teeth when a thigh made contact with her aching sex. The simple touch alone was enough to send her into a frenzy. She rocked her hips, grinding herself on that firm thigh Asami so eagerly provided. The Water Tribe woman grabbed fistfuls of her lover's hair, gasping as each shift of her hips sent wave after wave of pleasure through her entire body.

"Ohhhh!--- UHhhh..Korra..." Asami whimpered and gasped as Korra's fingers grabbed at her hair, the tugging sending more shivers through her as she pressed her body hungrily against her wife's and ground her thigh up against the slope and angle of Korra's crotch, gratified to feel their warm point of contact growing steadily warmer and wetter against her bare skin. Her body hitched up against Korra's and her hands squeezed reflexively against the other young woman's ass even before her fingers slipped under the thighbands of the bottom-covering triangle of satin on Korra's ass and stroked the soft bare skin beneath. "Ohhh... you feel so good. So soft, so firm..."

Korra's breath grew heavy and labored, each exhale wafting hotly over Asami's skin. She arched her back, pressing herself a bit more against her lover, though her hips never stopped moving. The need for more became utterly unbearable. Korra gasped, feeling the light touch of fingers moved beneath her clothing to press against her bare skin, and it ignited within her the urge to take over. Shifting her hips, she used her strength to switch their positions, pressing Asami against the wall now and taking advantage of her wife's surprise to attack her slender neck, showering it with deep, wet kisses. Her pelvis pressed firmly against the taller woman's, stoking the flames higher.

The dark-haired, green-eyed girl yelped and laughed as Korra spun them about and pushed her up against the wall instead, tossing her head back and raining glossy black locks all down around their faces as she panted, her fingers and long, red nails raking across Korra's bottom and down the sides of her hips and then back up, while the leg between Korra's thighs snaked even higher up between Korra's legs and the foot attached to it hooked itself around Korra's knee so that she could leverage her thigh more firmly against the growing dampness at the front of Korra's crotch. Meanwhile, the throbbing dampness inside of her own crotch was beginning to drive her wild, and she was groaning, rocking her own emptiness in Korra's direction with no real sense of purpose, only longing. "Korra... touch me..." she pleaded, gasping as the bronze-haired woman's mouth worked its way lower and lower on her neck.

Each kiss to Asami's neck drew in more of her taste, and the perfume she was wearing, plus her own scent was intoxicating. Korra pressed her lips to a spot right above her wife's collarbone and sucked on it, drawing the skin between her teeth and lightly nibbling on it. After giving it enough attention Korra tenderly licked the patch of skin with her tongue, taking away some of the pain she might have caused. The Avatar's hands moved out of her lover's hair, traveling down the sides of her neck and shoulders while she suppressed a moan, feeling Asami's thigh pressing even more against her groin. "Haa... _Elements_..." Korra nuzzled her nose against Asami's neck, her breath wafting over her wife's skin.

Hearing Asami's request drew her lips into a smirk. At this point she knew her lover was getting a little desperate, but a little teasing wouldn't hurt. And considering that she hadn't told her where really played to her advantage. Hands trailed down along her sides, feeling every dip, every curve, until fabric shifted back to skin at the top of her thighs. Her fingers brushed over Asami's skin, not going where she needed her most. Korra wanted her lover to squirm. "Hehehe, you must be soaked by now~" she purred hotly.

"Uhhhnnnn..." the green-eyed young woman opposite Korra groaned as her lover's hands strayed close to, yet well clear of her aching, soaking crotch, and her hips trembled as she whimpered in protest at her lover's teasing. "Mmm... sweetie, I am completely soaked," she whispered breathlessly, the top of her thigh beginning to grow distinctly moist under her lover's own crotch. Asami's fingers wrapped themselves around her wife's firm, sculpted bottom and squeezed hard, grinding the Water Tribe girl's crotch down on her thigh even further. But feeling her wife's arousal through the thin bits of satin that seperated her leg and Korra's crotch only made her more aroused, and sge was beginning to feel as though she were melting down between her thighs. " Elements, Korra, " she begged again, " _please... touch me..._ "

 _Fuck that's really hot... Damn..._ Korra bit her lip to stifle a moan, extremely turned on to her lover's responses. She continued to roll her hips, breathing in shaky gasps each time her sensitive lips pressed against that firm thigh. The need was becoming increasingly unbearable, but she couldn't seek release just yet. A shudder ran down her spine, nostrils flaring as Asami became desperate. At this rate her knees were bound to give out and they'd both just fall to the floor in a sweaty, writhing heap.

Acting quickly so as to not deprive Asami for too much longer, Korra slid her hands down beneath her lover's thighs and picked her up, placing a few searing hot kisses on her neck before turning around and carrying her wife to the couch. Her lips sought out that gorgeous mouth and she kissed her fiercely, feeling the front of the couch with her shin before she lifted her right knee on top of the cushions and lowered Asami down carefully. Then, her hands got to work, wasting no time moving fabric to the side. "Oohhh! Shit... you weren't kidding! You're not soaked - you're dripping ," Korra moaned, feeling juices collect around her fingers. She stroked up and down the length of her lover, reveling in the exquisite music Asami made for her. "You feel soooo good 'Sami~"

Asami made a delighted noise in the back of her throat when Korra lifted her by the thighs and carried her to the couch, instinctively wrapping her thighs around Korra's waist as she was hoisted up into the air and holding onto Korra's ass with both hands. "Oh, thank the spirits, finally!" she giggled, moaning as Korra lowered her onto the couch and then squeaking out an excited laugh as her wife tugged the crotch of her thong aside, unsnapping the clasps on her garters and rolling up the sides of her satin lingerie sheath as she did so. With her warm wetness exposed to the air, Asami sucked in an aroused breath, her nipples and clit suddenly rock hard and aching. Her body trembled, but Korra's touch made it melt, and she groaned, whimpered, and shivered as her wife's fingers slid up and down along her wet slit. "Oohhhh... yes.... Korra ...."

Korra shivered, closing her eyes as she took in the sensation of her lover's wetness beneath her fingers. She bit her lip, stifling a moan, but barely containing it, exhaling a shaky breath. For a while her fingers simply explored, feeling along her outer lips before delving between them. Korra hadn't been kidding when she'd said Asami was dripping, her fingers were completely soaked up to her knuckles now. "Aahh... sweetheart... you feel so exquisite," she half-breathed, half-moaned, opening here eyes enough to gaze upon her lover's face and watch as she writhed beneath her in pure ecstasy. The way her cheeks were colored a deep rosy pink... the way her lips parted in a gasp or a moan... the way her corners of her eyes twitched and her brows shifted with each wave of pleasure... It was all so gorgeous.

Asami's long and sensuous legs were still wrapped loosely around Korra's waist when her lover's fingers slipped inside of her, and her hands were still on other girl's ass. As soon as Korra' fingers pushed inside of her wet, tight, warm depths, the black-haired young woman shivered and moaned, her whole body undulating, writhing under Korra's touch. She turned her face into the couch cushions for a moment and bit down on her lower lip as she squirmed. Having Korra's fingers inside of her was always such a sensual delight. No one else had ever touched her this intimately, this tenderly. It was like a ... perfectly romantic, beautifully sexy secret that she shared only with the Water Tribe girl. "Ohhhhh... elements ," she whimpered, her long lashes fluttering repeatedly as she felt her wet warm womanhood stretch and enfold around Korra's probing. " Mmmmm ... ohhhh... Korra ... " Her fingers tightened on the young Avatar's ass, squeezing it hard and leaving little red marks on the soft, sensitive skin she found here. "... m-more ..."

It didn't take long for her to slip a couple fingers inside of her lover, groaning as the sensation of Asami's inner walls gripped her digits. On a physical level, they were connected absolutely, but both of them knew that connection ran far deeper. Simply feeling Asami surrounding her was divine, and a sense of pride filled her chest at just knowing how she could make one of the most successful women in the world and her best friend melt into a quivering mess beneath her. Korra grinned, placing a few kisses on a heated cheek while her fingers pulled back just enough to drive back in, thrusting slow at first and gradually building up speed. The Avatar could not ignore her lover's cries for more, growling at the way Asami uttered her name. Curling her fingers, she pressed against the taller woman's front wall, applying just the right amount of pressure with each stroke.

Beneath her lover on the large long couch that dominated the den-pit in their living room, Asami gasped and jerked and shivered and shuddered as Korra's fingers stroked the wet warm walls and ridges of her womanhood, and she threw her head head back and cried out when Korra's fingers began to slip quickly inside of and out of her, stoking a spark in Asami's pelvis that was quickly beginning to blow into a flame. "Uhhmmmm-- Ohhh! Korra! MMmmmm---!" she whimpered, her eyelashes fluttering wildly as her mouth dropped open and she gasped down a breath. When Korra's fingers curled around and tugged against the forward front wall of her vagina, however, the black-haired and green-eyed girl underneath her jerked wildly, crying out and tossing her head foward, chin dropping onto her chest and her hips bucking hard down against Korra's fingers in response. "Ohhh!!----- KORRA... Mmmm...."

Korra's fingers pistoned rapidly in and out of her lover, not missing a beat. She could feel Asami clenching around her and new she was getting close. "Mmmmm.... Elements you're so hot, Asami... Watching you writhe beneath me, out of control... I know you're close." The Avatar leaned forward, her lips close to the other woman's ear. "Come for me, sweetie..." Her fingers quickly became gripped in a tight vice, but she did not stop, drawing her head back enough to watch Asami in her throes of passion, wanting to watch her beautiful lover as she achieved orgasm at last. Watching her wife like this drove Korra absolutely wild.

Asami was close. Although it normally took her quite a bit longer to get this turned on, she'd been on the edge of arousal all night, and the wine, the dancing, and the strip teasing had pushed her over the edge. She was writhing and squirming on the couch now, squeezing her pelvic muscles tight around her lover's fingers and gasping as she rode down hard on Korra's hand. "Uhhhnn.... mmmm... ohhh...." she cried out, over and over again, encouraging Korra on with suggestive thrusting, responding loudest when her wife curled her fingers around and tugged on the front wall of her pussy, and while Korra's thumb rocked against her clit while her fingers were twisting deep inside of her.

Leaning back just a bit more, practically sitting on her knees now just to support her upper body, Korra upped the ante by grasping and rolling one of Asami's breasts in her free hand. Feeling it through the silky lingerie could never compare to bare skin, but at this point the Water Tribe woman simply didn't care. She focused solely on her lover's pleasure, trying to bring her to orgasm in any way she could. She leaned down to lavish kisses all over the expanse of her wife's neck, growling to the shrill cries Asami made as she applied a bit more pressure on her clit with the pad of her thumb. Her fingers were getting a little stiff now but Korra kept at it, following Asami's rhythmic motions, even as they became more erratic. Every push and pull caused the pads of her fingers to pass over that front wall, which became more of a central focus now that she had Asami this close to coming. "Come on baby! Come for me!" Korra groaned hotly, ignoring the burning ache between her own legs in order to give Asami all the attention she needed.

The continued attention to her vagina and her clit had Asami nearly crying with pleasure as Korra's groans urged her on and on towards her peak. Her body jerked with every thrust, arched itself with every flick of her clit. Finally, the raven-haired girl began to pant louder and tremble as she approached her peak, driven Korra's ministrations. When she finally climaxed, whimpering and then crying out loudly and squeezing her wife's ass with both hands, she twisted her body in jerks from side to side, arching her hips up and grinding down on Korra's hand, clamping down on the bronze-skinned girl's fingers with her pelvic muscles. "Ohhhh... elements , KORRA, Oh Korra--! Ohhhh--Korr!--- mmmmphh!"

Korra's lips split into a grin, feeling Asami buck hard against her hand, squeezing her fingers fiercely. Korra felt a swell of pride fill her chest, and for a while she continued to thrust her fingers inside her lover, prolonging her orgasm. Hearing her crying out her name in the midst of her climax was so fucking erotic and the Avatar could barely contain herself. Juices pooled around her fingers, and eventually Korra gently withdrew her fingers once her lover came down from her sexual high, letting out a soft groan as the muscles began to ache from stiffness. Her nose nuzzled Asami's sweaty neck, placing a few lazy kisses to the skin while her wife recovered. "Fuck, that was so sexy~" she breathed, moving up to gaze down upon Asami's face.

Asami came down from her climax only with reluctance, rocking her wet, hot cunt down on Korra's fingers for a couple more minutes until her breathing began to slacken and her body began to unclench, melting back down into the cushioning of the couch beneath her. "Ohhh... ohhh Korra..." she panted softly as her hands slid up from her wife's red, finger-marked bottom and over her bronze-skinned back. "That was... ohhhh... that was ... fantastic..." she smiled languidly and her long dark lashes fluttered excitedly and a flash of green from her eyes settled on Korra's face.

Korra brushed a lock of hair out of Asami's face, tucking it behind her ear. Fingertips trailed along that slender jawline, traveling up to press her palm against her wife's cheek. "Mm~ After you pinned me to the wall I had this overwhelming urge to take you. Much as I love your attention, I had a need to take control." She nuzzled Asami affectionately, lightly kissing those delectable lips. "Besides," she purred lowly, "you were just begging for it~"

"Elements, I wanted you so much," Asami purred, smiling up at Korra as she ran her hands up Korra's shoulders and into her hair. "Ever since I saw you coming down the stairs into the restaurant in that dress, I've been aching." She grinned and bit her lip, reaching up and brushing her lips playfully against Korra's own, "And once you stripped it off and I saw what you were wearing under it...." she grinned again.

The Avatar positively glowed from all the compliments she was getting. "Well, y'know... it's not like I couldn't keep my eyes off you the whole night." Korra blushed, smiling sweetly at her wife . "You looked so damn gorgeous. I swear you probably turned heads all night." Her thumb lazily stroked along Asami's skin.

The green eyed girl grinned and ran her fingers slowly through Korra's hair, smiling up at her with a look of hunger in her eyes. "Mmmm... you just wait until you see what I'm going to do to you, " she purred, her lashes batting slowly and seductively.


End file.
